


厚葬

by Luositarabbit



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 开成花灾的玫瑰不是灿烂，而是荒凉。
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 2





	厚葬

Axl的血染红了那些花，红色让她们看起来似乎从未枯萎。男人被揍得很惨，也许很快就会死在这条巷子里，他能想象尸体慢慢腐烂的气味，在热的出奇的夏日，还好，垃圾桶的玫瑰们会同他一起凋零。

一段很长的梦再次缠绕着Izzy，模糊不清的梦境像藤蔓一样，它们紧紧勒着他的脖子，让男人时常半夜惊醒。“或许是个警告。”Izzy站在一个小姑娘的尸体前喃喃自语，直到原本趴在地上的小姑娘爬起来拽他衣服才回过神来。Izzy抱起小姑娘，走向夕阳消失的地方，黄昏的阳光照在女孩的笑脸上，9岁时，她许愿可以在太阳慢慢落下的时候死去。

Izzy把小姑娘准时送到了天堂，他准备去接下一个任务。一个爱惹事的小家伙死在了敌人的拳头下，嗯，很简单的一个任务，解决完就可以休假了，想到这Izzy加快了脚步。

惨不忍睹。Izzy给巷子里的风景做了个点评，躺在地上的红发青年只有一口气了，早已凝固的血液黏在他身上，空气中依旧弥漫着血腥味，还夹杂着一丝莫名花香。

“Fuck you......”红发男人狠狠地瞪着Izzy。

Izzy挑挑眉，他改变了主意。

Axl醒了，没有天使，没有天堂，只有熟悉的喧嚣和疼痛以及一个陌生的男人......？！

“哦，哥们你真是个麻烦精！”

一身黑的男人把自己塞进小小的沙发里，一边把玩着Axl的吉他，一边吐槽他有多麻烦。

“你是谁？”Axl警惕地摸着枕头底下藏的匕首，这个几乎知道他从小到大闯的祸的家伙不像个好人。Izzy翻了个白眼：“你不需要知道我是谁。”他拿起了桌上的啤酒灌了一口，“你只需要记住，我叫Izzy，而且之后你都会见到我。”当Axl反应过来时，男人已经走了，除了一堆见了底的啤酒瓶和几支不属于自己的烟头之外，好像什么都没发生过。

很快，Axl又见到了那个自称Izzy的男人，他叼着烟，坐在酒吧前台，即使人群很混乱，Axl依然一眼就认出了他。后来，Axl总能在身边发现Izzy，男人就像个阴魂不散的影子一样，赶也赶不走，甚至连拳头都无法伤害到他，像打在棉花上一样让人憋屈。Axl的怒火被Izzy的胡搅蛮缠灭的一干二净。

一瓶酒，一根烟，他们似乎默认了之间的朋友关系。“上次是你救了我？”Axl靠在栏杆上，夜晚微凉的风吹起他的头发，而Izzy低着头默默地抽烟，什么也没说。

一切正常，或许也不那么正常，Axl允许Izzy踏进了自己的私人领地，Izzy大摇大摆的搬进来Axl家，当然，有一个厨艺好一点的室友对Axl也没有坏处，Izzy经常去酒吧等Axl下班，Axl也乐意分享自己的床。

但Izzy依旧是个神秘的混蛋，他什么都不肯说，Axl受够了Izzy有意的隐瞒，他们大吵了一架，最后以两个人都挂了彩而结束。不安，焦躁，暴风一样席卷了Axl，莫名其妙的，莫名其妙的就出现了，这种感觉让Axl感到害怕。Izzy离开三天后，Axl也烦躁得地跑出家门。

他不见了。

当Izzy想回去和Axl谈谈时，发现男人不见了，他找遍了所以Axl会去的地方，最后，Izzy脑子里冒出了最最糟糕的想法。

Izzy在Axl Rose死去的那个巷子找到了他，阴暗潮湿的巷子长满了玫瑰，她们肆意的生长，藤蔓穿过“Axl”的都每一个缝隙，他的头骨里塞满了玫瑰，一朵花从他的眼眶里爆出来，看起来非常滑稽。花香和烂肉的味道堆积着，泛滥的玫瑰闻起来令人窒息，她们比妓女身上的廉价香水还恶心，Axl蹲在那把自己缩成一团，Izzy有些后悔了。

Axl抬起头，他的眼泪也像成灾的玫瑰一样，报复性地涌出，Izzy慌了，他愣在一边，完全不敢与那双湿漉漉的眼睛对视。

他以为Axl会狠狠地打他一顿，但下一秒，嘴唇上冰凉的触感让Izzy震惊，一个吻，一个无穷无尽的吻，只不过带了点怒气，Axl像要扯下Izzy下唇一样啃咬着，Izzy尝到了Axl的眼泪，咸咸的液体顺着纠缠的唇舌流进嘴里，或许他真的做错了。

被侵犯的感觉一点都不好，甚至承受Axl的家伙对Izzy来说很痛苦，只是粗暴的单方面泄欲而已，虽然哭的像个孩子，但动作一点也不留情，他根本不在意身下人的感受。但Izzy咬着牙，一声不吭接受着Axl的一切。

黑红两色的发丝交缠在一起，几片花瓣夹在两人的发间。Izzy攥在手里玫瑰变了形，让他羞耻的是牙齿压抑不住的呻吟，痛感慢慢变成了快感，如穿梭在云端的感觉让Izzy崩溃，仅仅靠后面就射了出来，Axl还坏心的撸动Izzy的阴茎，无限放大的快感让Izzy想逃跑，他想挣脱Axl的怀抱，挣脱一点也不温暖的怀抱，Axl没能让他如愿，几次抽插后，大量精液射进Izzy的屁股，甚至满的溢了出来，Axl欣赏着他的杰作，像是被玩坏了一样的Izzy。

Izzy躺在玫瑰上，Axl顺势和他躺在一起，黑发死神抬起手抹掉了Axl脸上的泪痕，“我爱你。”他小声地说。

“我也是。”

Izzy如愿的得到了假期，当然，和精力旺盛的Axl一起度过可不是Izzy预想的。


End file.
